


Dawn of a New Age

by Sadbhyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Corsetry, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Dru celebrate a new year and a new century together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of a New Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



> Originally published March 26, 2006
> 
> This was written for ladyoneill in the 2006 flashficathon. She asked for Spike and Dru with history, corsets and a rose. I took liberties with that last one.

 

“Dru, pet, hurry up or we’re gonna miss out on the fireworks.”

The last few hours of the nineteenth century were fast waning, and Spike was eager to usher in the twentieth. They had finally kicked off the stench of China for the more civilized atmosphere of Paris. Spike loved Paris. All the culture, all the decadence and corruption just satisfied every part of his soul. Or it would if he had one.

It also didn’t hurt that they had left Darla and Angelus behind as well.

He preferred it when it was just the two of them, him and Dru. No living in Angelus’ shadow, no answering to Darla’s strident demands. Just him and his dark goddess, going where they felt like, doing what they wanted, answerable to no one.

But they weren’t going anywhere until Dru got dressed.

He pushed open the door to their bedroom to find her bent forward over the dressing table, adjusting her milky breasts in the cups of her corset. It always amused him that she still dressed in front of a mirror, even though she didn’t reflect in it. Her silky black hair was pinned up, loose curls drifting about her neck and face to tempt his eye. Her mouth was indecently scarlet and her eyes lined in kohl to make them seem deeper, more mysterious. She was gorgeous.

Spike moved up behind her, catching her hips back against him so she could feel his burgeoning erection through their clothing. She giggled and rubbed her ass against him. “Thought you were in a hurry, my William.”

He reached around her to cup one firm breast, twisting the nipple cruelly between his fingers. “You can hardly blame a fella when you’re dangling your titties about, can you?” He pulled her closer to purr into her ear, “Why don’t we just stay here and make our own fireworks?”

Dru hummed in response before turning in his arms, toying with his cravat as her crimson mouth bunched into a childish moue. “But Spike, I’m hungry and there’s no one about. Everyone’s down at the river tonight.”

“Fine, if you insist,” he sighed melodramatically. “But in that case, hurry up and get dressed, girl. Time’s wasting.”

She smiled brilliantly and spun in place like a small child. “Do up my laces, won’t you, love?” She peeked back over her shoulder at him.

He couldn’t help chuckling at her playfulness. “If it will get you ready any faster . . .” He adjusted the stiff boning in place and took up the laces, drawing them in until they fit the gentle curve of her waist.

Before he could tie them off, she glanced back at him again. “Tighter.”

They seemed right to him, but the lady knew what she wanted. He pulled on the fine cords until her shape took more of an hourglass curve.

“Tighter,” she insisted again, leaning forward to brace her hands against the glass.

“Dru,” he had to protest, “This is as tight as it goes. It’s too small for you. If I go any tighter, I’m gonna hurt you.”

This time when she looked back at him, he could see the feral glint in her eyes, her ruby lips swollen in anticipation. “Daddy always tightened it all the way.”

Fuck her. He hated being manipulated, but he never could resist the challenge to one-up Angel. Wrapping the laces around his fists, Spike rested his foot on her ass and pulled with all his strength, hearing her ribs pop and her soft gasps of ecstasy as the boning slowly drew together.

This time when he tied them off, she didn’t protest.

He drew her back, curling his arms around her as he nuzzled against her hair. “That more like it?” he asked quietly.

She sighed in contentment, unhindered by the constricting garment. “Oh, my William. You’re too good to me.”

“Yeah, well,” he tightened his grip, “there was no call to bring him into this. I’d have done what you wanted.”

“Poor Spike.” One fine hand drifted up to ruffle through his hair. “I was just giving you some encouragement.” Her hand trailed back down to capture his, guiding it up under her petticoat so he could feel the sodden softness of her quim against his fingertips. “I’m ready to go now.”

“Dru,” he murmured against her ear, still gently fingering her, “you still need to put a frock on.”

“Oh.” Her childlike surprise made him smile.

 

 

The crush along the water was terrific, thousands of people crowding the bridges and walkways for the celebration. Spike relished it, the smell of wine and decadence making his blood surge and his cock stiff. At the stroke of midnight, cannons and church bells began sounding all over Paris, all over France, and the last bit of restraint the revelers had evaporated. As light and sound filled the sky, blotting out every star in the heavens, all around him people began kissing, first those they knew and then complete strangers, passionate, transgressive and life affirming. Spike didn’t hesitate to take his share of soft, welcoming lips, plush tongues, palms full of generously curved asses and tits, and enough blood to take the edge off his hunger. He didn’t kill any of the girls he kissed. It seemed to go against the spirit of the moment. Besides, it was more satisfying to leave them gasping and trembling from the sudden, shaking orgasm his bite incited.

Somewhere in the chaos, he lost Dru.

He made his way up from the riverbank, looking for her in the narrow streets lining the water. If she were in trouble, he would know it, so he didn’t hurry, meandering slowly along the fringes of the district, knowing after all this time what would appeal to her tonight.

His patience was rewarded.

He found the gowns first, Dru’s crimson one and another of dark green wool, left heedlessly in the entry to a dim alley as though someone had been eager to be rid of them. Spike picked them both up and, draping them over his arm, continued up the alley.

Soft sounds reached his ears then, gentle sighs and moans of rising pleasure. A sweet muskiness assaulted his nose, and he inhaled deeply, savoring the warm, rich smell of a living woman’s desire.

Dru had found herself a toy.

And a pretty one, Spike realized when he came upon them, the girl’s ash brown hair and sallow skin a lovely contrast to Dru’s dark fairness. They were backed against the wall in a sensual tangle of limbs and mouths, dressed only in corsets and petticoats. Their breasts were bared, the chill night air tightening the dark peaks even beyond their own arousal, and the girl had her hand up to rest on one of Dru’s, fingers flexing and massaging the pale flesh, her full mouth opened to welcome the intrusion of Dru’s tongue.

Dru had straddled the girl’s thigh, and Spike could tell by the slow undulation of her hips that she was rubbing herself against the girl through the thin layers of cotton that separated them. Dru let her head fall back as the girl slowly drifted her mouth down to Dru’s breast. Spike watched the girl’s tongue flick out to circle Dru’s dusky nipple before drawing it between her lips to suckle, making Dru cry out in delight.

He was so lost in the erotic beauty before him, it took him a moment to realize Dru was watching him.

Her dark eyes glittered, her mouth still open in pleasure as she read him. They didn’t need words to communicate, but he shifted his hand to stroke the bulging front of his trousers just to be clear. Dru wanted to play, and he wanted her in no doubt that he was up for the game.

In more ways than one.

Dru smiled, then reached down to draw up the curtain of the girl’s petticoat, revealing a thatch of pale curls to Spike’s hungry eyes. When she decided he had looked enough, she pushed between the girl’s swollen pussy and began fingering her eagerly.

The girl arched, her head smacking back against the wall as she lost all interest in Dru’s tit. Her fingers still circling in quick time over the girl’s clit, Dru lowered her head to take up nursing at the girl’s breast now, humming and purring in time to her partner’s gasps.

The girl let out a soft cry of rising pleasure and opened her eyes.

The sight of Spike standing there obviously surprised her, but Dru didn’t let her escape, pinning her tighter against the wall as she thrust her fingers up into the girl’s pussy. “Hush, now,” she chided in fluent French. “That’s my beloved, and he thinks you’re beautiful, too. Don’t you, my Spike?”

Spike hung the gowns over a pile of abandoned boxes and moved closer. “I do, indeed,” he assured the girl with equal fluency. He lifted a hand to trace her cheek, trailing down over her naked breast to tweak the nipple, making her gasp. “There’s nothing more beautiful than two women enjoying one another’s . . . company.” He added a seductive leer to the last word.

The girl seemed to relax, resting her head against the brickwork behind her as she watched him, Dru’s explorations still making her gasp.

Dru’s mouth crept up the girl’s neck until their cheeks were pressed together. “Spike wants to fuck you, don’t you, Spike?”

He stroked himself again, enjoying the anticipation of what was to come. “What’s your name, little girl?” he asked in gentle seduction.

She licked her lips nervously, excitedly. “Rose,” she breathed.

“Rose.” He let his hand continue down to join Dru’s between the girl’s thighs. “Dru is right. I do want to fuck you. Will you let me, Rose? Will you let me fuck you?”

She fairly laughed in her eagerness. “Oh, yes! Please, sir, please fuck me.”

Before he could move, Dru’s eager fingers were snatching open the buttons on his fly, drawing his cock out and pumping it to ready him. He didn’t need her encouragement. Just the though of Rose’s hot, pulsing cunt squeezing around him already had him as eager as a schoolboy.

Dru shifted to the side to give him room as he pressed Rose up against the rough wall, nudging her legs apart with his knee to gain access. The heavy fluid Dru had coaxed from Rose’s pussy now drenched his cock and he couldn’t help groaning as he slipped back and forth through it. “You’re a good girl, Rose,” he murmured in her ear as he found his way into her channel. Then with one long thrust, he buried himself in her liquid heat.

She wailed, her fingers clutching into his shoulders as he withdrew and forced his way back in again. “No, sir,” she whimpered, her hips taking up his rhythm, “I’m very, very wicked. Good girls don’t let strangers fuck them in dark alleys.”

Spike was quickly getting lost in the heat and grip of her quim. “You’ve got that all wrong. Any girl so willing to do her duty and pleasure others is one of man’s greatest treasures.” He felt her clench around him, presaging her incipient orgasm, and caught Dru’s eye. It took only a subtle shift to bare Rose’s neck to Dru as he lowered his head on the other side, his hips never slowing their steady cadence. “It seems a sin you’ll never pleasure anyone else.”

“What—“ she started.

Before she could pull away, Dru struck, fangs sinking into the junction of neck and shoulder. Rose cried out and arched, her body spasming as Spike mirrored his lover’s action and bit into her, groaning as hot, lush blood sluiced over his tongue, his cock still thrusting into Rose’s dying warmth.

Rose shook as the throes of orgasm and death took her simultaneously, wringing the last bits of strength from her failing body. With a last gasp of terrified pleasure, the light faded from her eyes and she slumped lifeless between them.

Spike let the body fall to the ground with the other refuse and grabbed for Dru, feeling the warmth already suffusing her flesh from their rich feast. She giggled wickedly and clutched at the heavy fabric of his frock coat, using the leverage to help her lift her bare legs around him. With the experience of frequent repetition, she centered herself on his shaft and took him in with a sharp thrust.

Spike grinned fiercely and slammed her back into the wall. This time he didn’t hold back, unleashing his strength and lust on his willing and eager goddess. He wasn’t afraid of hurting her. She wasn’t fragile like the other one, and if he did, he knew that would only serve to enflame her further.

Even now her eyes glistened as the coarse brickwork dug into her bare shoulders, her hips rocking against his in time to the punishing pace he set.

“You, on the other hand,” he chided, emphasizing each word with a punishing stroke, “are a very bad, very wicked girl.”

Dru just laughed breathlessly. “I had begun to fear you would never find us,” she confessed, her deft fingers making quick work of the knots of his cravat. She let the silk drift to the ground before returning to his lips. “Did you like her, my Spike?”

“God, yeah, she was brilliant.” He palmed her breast, the tight nipple sending sparks through him as he lowered his head and slithered his tongue over the sensitive marks on her neck. “The more important question is, did you like her?” He bit down roughly on her earlobe.

She gasped at the pain, popping the top few buttons on his shirt when her grip clenched. “Oh, yes,” she whispered. “Her little hand was so warm and her mouth tasted like champagne and shame.” Her quim clenched around him as she enjoyed the memory. “It’s a shame we ate her all up. I would have liked her for a pet. Miss Agnes gets so lonely.”

Spike caught her hair roughly and wrenched her head back. “Careful,” he warned with sudden menace. “You might make me jealous.”

Dru just smiled and let her fingers trail along his cheek to the open collar of his shirt. “Oh, my William, don’t you know?” Her dark eyes met his in wonder as their bodies rocked together. “I could have a dozen dollies, and none of them could ever compare to you. Sweet, sweet William.”

He barely had time to draw an illusory breath before she lowered her head and bit into his sensitive throat.

It had the same effect on him that it had had on the girl. His balls tightened, and he felt his orgasm knot inside him at the fiery pull of her mouth collapsing his veins as she tried to draw the life’s blood out of him. He surrendered to it, tilting his head further to expose his neck to her. She clutched at him eagerly, hungry for more.

Just as he felt his climax start to crest, he struck as well. His jaws snapped as he sank his fangs into her, her blood filling his mouth, sweet and heady and still faintly warm from their kill. She came instantly, violently, her teeth tearing at his flesh. Her ferocity was enough to devastate the last of his control and he came as well, slamming her hips against the wall again and again as he erupted, filling her with his lifeless seed.

Afterwards they lapped at each other’s oozing wounds in comfort, their bodies slowly easing apart. Dru was the first to pull away, and Spike leaned back against the wall to watch her force her swollen breasts back into the restrictive confines of her corset. She picked up the two gowns and studied them.

“Happy New Year, pet,” he murmured contentedly.

She smiled at him fatuously. “Shall we celebrate each new year the same way, do you think?” Selecting the green one, she stepped into it and began doing up the buttons.

With a sigh he tucked himself away and did up his fly. “I can think of worse ways to usher in the new year.” Inspiration struck, and he caught her around the waist, pulling her close again. “You know, pet, the millennium’s coming. What say we welcome it with a slayer between us, eh?” Just the thought had him hard again.

At first she seemed as entranced by the thought as he was, but her expression slowly grew haunted. “You mustn’t tempt fate,” she whispered, toying with the open collar of his shirt. “The stars will hear you, and they have such a long memory.”

Spike covered his frustration. Her insanity tended to make itself known at the most irritating times. “I’m sorry, love,” he apologized instead. “I didn’t mean anything by it. Was just thinking aloud is all.”

“You must be careful what you wish for, Spike.”

“Mmm?” he responded distantly, lost in the image of a deadly, young, supple girl, her pink mouth wrapped around his cock while Dru fondled her tits and pussy, waiting for just the right moment to slit her throat and cover them both in ripe, rich Slayer blood for his pleasure.

She startled him by snatching his chin, forcing his attention back to her. Her eyes were clear and focused when she spoke.

“Because, my love, you just might get it.”


End file.
